Experience
collecting XP after placing Bart's Treehouse in the third cutscene.]] Experience or XP '''( ) is a way of rewarding players for their progress and evolution in-game. Purchasing buildings, decorations, completing quests and unlocking characters are all possible ways to earn experience. When enough experience is obtained, the player moves onto a new level and the experience bar is reset. Levels are certain tiers of experience that, when achieved, unlock new content such as buildings, decorations, and quests, as well as certain jobs. The player is also rewarded with Donut(s), as well as a comment or quote from a character, usually directed at the player. The table below provides information on each level. As of April 8th, the current level cap is '''Level 51. Additionally, when the player reaches the level cap, they may continue earning experience to reach Bonus Levels. The last 5 levels have a multiplier that affects the costs of buildings and experience earnt. List of levels Bonus Levels Bonus Levels are unlocked once a player reaches the current Level Cap. All XP are then applied to the Bonus Levels, with the XP per Level going up after each Bonus Level in the same manner as regular Levels. Each time a Bonus Level is reached the player is presented with 3 Boxes, with 1, 2, or 3 Donuts in each Box. If the first Box selected does not have 3 Donuts in it the player has the option to either accept the Box with 1 or 2 Donuts in it, or pay 50,000 Cash to select one of the remaining 2 boxes. If the player still has not found the 3 Donuts, they can pay another 50,000 Cash to open the last Box which does contain the 3 Donuts or accept the 2 Donuts they have. Level-up messages Level2.png Level3.png Level4i.png Level5.png Level6.png 250px-Level7.png Level8.png Level9.png Level10.png Level11.png Level12.png Level13.png Level14.png Level15.png Level16i.png Level17.png Level18.jpg Level19.png Level20.png Level21.jpg Level22.jpg Level23.png Level24.jpg Level25.png Level26.jpg Level27.jpg Level28.jpg Level29.jpg Level30.jpg Level31.png 97V89qV.png Level33.png level 34 msg.png Level_35_Message.png Level36.png lv37.png Level38.png Level39.png Level40.png Level41.png Level42.png beard.png Lvl44msg.png 2014-09-17-14-12-57.png Level46.png Level47.jpg Level48.jpg Level49.png level 50.JPG Trivia *As the Player moves through the bonus levels, the XP required to reach the next bonus level will increase until the Player is on a bonus level that requires 10,000,000 XP to level up. At that point the amount of XP to level up will remain at 10,000,000 until EA brings the next level out. Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Miscellaneous Category:Levels Category:Experience Points Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 8 Category:Level 9 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 11 Category:Level 12 Category:Level 13 Category:Level 14 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 16 Category:Level 17 Category:Level 18 Category:Level 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Level 21 Category:Level 22 Category:Level 23 Category:Level 24 Category:Level 25 Category:Level 26 Category:Level 27 Category:Level 28 Category:Level 29 Category:Level 30 Category:Level 31 Category:Level 32 Category:Level 33 Category:Level 34 Category:Level 35 Category:Level 36 Category:Level 37 Category:Level 38 Category:Level 39 Category:Level 40 Category:Level 41 Category:Level 42 Category:Level 43 Category:Level 44 Category:Level 45 Category:Level 46 Category:Level 47 Category:Level 48 Category:Level 49 Category:Level 50